


Logan's Notes

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Suicide mention, Werewolf, ghost - Freeform, monster au, mummy - Freeform, sort of meta, vampire, whatever Logan is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Taking notes helps one understand the world around one.Therefore, I will record information about important persons in my life, and how they differ from the socially defined 'norm'





	1. Things I know about myself, Logan Croft

I am sensitive to heat, cold and thunderstorms. Despite this I can survive in very extreme environments that would kill a normal human. 

I do not appear to age, though my hair and nails grow normally. 

I am markedly farsighted. Glasses have improved my life uncountably. 

My circulation and respiratory systems seem normal. 

I recover from wounds at an accelerated rate, though not completely outside the realm of possibility for humans. 

I do not have accurate data concerning my creation, as my ‘father’ destroyed much of his note taking after my waking, but it appears I was created by combining dead bodies into a single entity, and resuscitating the tissue via an extreme electric shock. My guess is he was inspired by Mary Shelly’s story, as I post date that by at least five years. My earliest memories are very much disorganized, but what dates I remember were in the 19th century.

While learning and retention seem unimpeded by my unconventional birth, indeed in some situations especially early in life I was reported to learn at a ‘terrifying’ rate, I do not always seem to have access to the information I have.

This begins a downward spiral often ending in violent emotional outbursts.

It is better that I keep my emotions under control, so as not to tempt these incidents.

** _Your emotions are valid. They are beautiful like you.-Patton_ **

While I appreciate the sentiment, please do not write in my notebooks.

This kind of emotional outburst led to poorly made decisions, culminating in becoming lost on an iceflow I thought to the south west of Greenland, between Boffin and Hudson Bays. It is entirely possible I walked further than I realized, as when I woke I was closer to the Beafort Sea. It is also possible I was carried by glacial drift, as I next came to awareness in the early 21st century, the summer of 2003. I was found and fostered by Patton’s family until such time as I felt comfortable taking a place in society. They helped me acquire falsified documents to do so. 

Whatever the circumstances of my creation, they are certainly responsible for this improvised cryogenic hibernation, since normal humans cannot be preserved in that fashion. 

At this time I have no interest in pursuing experimentation on that matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> information he wouldn't write down but I find interesting :Somewhat demisexual in that his body takes a bit longer than average to warm up to stimulus, though Virgil biting him seems to work fine. Biromantic, and possibly bisexual, but it hasn’t come up.


	2. Things I know about Patton Hart

Nearsighted and mildly colorblind. He can distinguish colors given time. 

Enhanced sense of smell in human form. Seems unbothered by most strong smells, but is able to distinguish between things by smell as well as gain insight. 

He has complete morphic control to change between a humanoid form and a lupine form. He has less than perfect control achieving a half form, and usually can only do so by accident, or involuntarily on the night of the full moon. 

The phase of the moon affects his mood; he is often depressed during the new moon, but is more inclined to intense emotions and acting on impulses on the full. 

His clothes disappear when he transforms, and reappear when he transforms back, along with anything in pockets. Backpacks, fanny packs, messenger bags, purses and in more than one case his cardigans do not transform. This appears to be an acquired skill, as I have witnessed him getting stuck in untransformed clothing. 

He claims he can talk to animals, but other than his one sided conversations, I don’t have much proof of that. 

Despite being nearly indistinguishable from a wolf in animal form, he can manage human speech. Studies of his mouth have mostly led to getting licked. 

Silver allergy. He once got ill visiting someone’s house who used silver flatware, and eating with it made him sick for the better part of a week. He allowed me to experiment by putting a silver chain around one wrist and a non silver chain around the other, in blind fashion resulting in a nasty rash by the end of the week. 

Hannibal told me that werewolves reset to their peak form every full moon after they achieve it, making them very long lived. This is generally considered somewhere in the mid twenties to mid thirties, though some achieve a more dignified forties. The main reason the world isn’t covered in werewolves is it appears to be a recessive gene, though it does tend to appear at least once a generation, young werewolves are very likely to fight to the death if they encounter each other in the wrong mood, and that there is a statistically significant number of bisexual and homosexual werewolves. 

Ordinarily, werewolf families tend to clump together in communities, Patton grew up in one. The one he grew up in at least had unconventional attitudes towards relationships. 

Occasionally werewolf families throw some other kind of shapeshifter. Common are cats, snakes, and corvids. Uncommon are rabbits, rats and horses. Exceptionally rare are ‘true’ shifters that can assume almost any animal form.

There are other shapeshifters that aren’t related to werewolves, notably the Asian Kitsune and the native skinwalkers. The werewolf shape shifting lines do not transform into foxes or coyotes. There was gossip of a coyote-wolf crossbreed shifter, but I have no data on this.

Research suggests South American and Mediterranean shapeshifters that assume dolphin shapes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton is Also :somewhat asexual in that he likes foreplay and cuddling better than sex. Sex is fun, but not really an end goal. Polyamrous and panromantic
> 
> Hannibal is the name of Patton's Dad. 
> 
> come talk to me about werewolves at thebestworstidea on tumblr.


	3. Things I know about Virgil Knight

Fifty-Seven years old, died in his mid twenties. 

He has several packets of dirt, presumably from a graveyard. These are very important to him, and he cannot get effective rest without one nearby. 

He can take the forms of animals, the smallest of which I have seen being a flying fox. (Wolf, Flying fox, dog of unknown breed, what appeared to be a panther) 

He cannot take the form of mist, though he can give the appearance of doing so by astral projecting into a form he calls a ‘fetch’ as it can interact with physical things on a limited basis. The fetch does not appear in videos, photos or mirrors.

While he does not claim to be able to communicate with animals the way Patton does, he does have a force of will that he can assert over both people and animals. The effectiveness varies from target to target, and this cannot be done any way but in person. He says it does not appear to be affected by intelligence one way or another, stupid people are not easier to thrall than smart people, or vice versa, it is linked to something else. 

Shadows sometimes act oddly around him; I think this is more likely to be some sort of mental projection rather than a manipulation of light. He doesn’t seem to have conscious control over it. 

Cannot fly but can affect personal gravity so as to be able to climb sheer walls, and with a good jump, cling to ceilings. Sometimes seems to float. Cannot, to Roman’s dismay lift anything other than himself. 

He is much stronger than he appears to be, easily as strong as I am. He is also very fast when he chooses to be, often seeming to appear out of nowhere. 

He can eat normal food but it does not seem to be as nourishing. After I asked he has said that in order of fulfillment, it goes animal blood, human blood, Patton, Roman and then Myself. I am uncertain what that means. **(** **you and me both-V)**

No noticeable repulsion to garlic or holy symbols, and while he doesn’t go places uninvited, he generally didn’t want to go in the first place. Does not like bright sunlight but does not take more damage than any other person of low melanin. However he tends to be more subdued, and prefers to remain covered. Compulsively counts small objects spilled on the floor, seeds are the worst. Does not care for wild roses. He has mentioned an allergy to garlic flowers, though not the root. 

Visible in mirrors, video, and photographs. 

Seems to excrete both an anticoagulant and a coagulant, in turns, keeping the blood flowing until the removal of his mouth. Possibly the same substance, which undergoes a chemical shift well exposed to air? Bites induce an ecstatic and slightly soporific effect. 

He was turned into a vampire by Remy and doesn’t talk about it. 

It is more trouble than it is worth to get a straight answer from Remy about anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Homosexual homoromantic. Queer as in fuck you.)
> 
> Virgil is kind of OP.


	4. Things I know about Roman Prince

He died and was mummified in his late twenties. Cause of death unknown, as he appears physically healthy. He likely dates from between the first and third centuries, the stylization of the canopic jars and remaining ushabti point to in the earlier part of that range. (See Fayum Mummy Portraits, Roman knows what museum his portrait is in, and states no interest in retrieving it, hoping that some conservation effort will find his name, though he has mixed feelings about what that might result in.) He believes the loss of his name, either through accident or malice is responsible for his inability to move to the next life and current revived state. 

He is called Roman because that was the label on the box he arrived in ‘Roman Era Mummy’. 

While strong and fast, with incredible regenerative abilities, he does not appear to have any personal ‘magical’ abilities, except he can astral project into a form known as a Ba. Unlike classical astral projection, it is generally visible to anyone of ‘magical’ types (including myself, further tests wanted) and appears as a bird with a human head, as recorded in Egyptian mythology. Roman is not interested in attempting to form a different picture of himself in an experiment to see how culture affects this. 

He has recently learned he can interact with spirits in this form. 

He seems to have periodic bouts of terrible luck, though I’ve only witnessed one, which culminated in the oven exploding. I have gone over the information several times, and still have not figured out how it was managed. Virgil reports that he had seen something very similar happen earlier in their relationship.

The presence of his canopic jars are necessary for his health and regenerative properties. He can be separated from them for up to three months (last count) without suffering ill effects, baring accidents. 

Reported negative effects from separation include reduced healing capabilities, though they still exceed a human’s recovery time, cognitive difficulty, and emotional instability. 

Roman’s memories of his life before death are patchy, he remembers theatre, however, and has a tendency to make up stories because his lack of memories upsets him. 

Roman speaks an archaic form of Egyptian, Greek, and Latin, as well as French, English and Spanish. 

While Remy has known him for a long time, the same fact from Virgil applies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (biromantic homosexual - possibly panromantic)
> 
> find me on tumblr @thebestworstidea


	5. Things I know about Remy - I can't believe I don't know his last name, this is ridiculous, I've known him for years now

He is a vampire, of no less than three centuries. Originally of French origin. 

He is a ‘basic bitch’ the most base of bitches from which I judge all other bitches. I think he drinks more coffee than blood. I have gotten perhaps three straight answers out of him in the entire time I’ve known him. One of which was how he wanted his coffee, which has since changed.

Roman also calls him a ‘thirsty bitch’ but this is unrelated to coffee or blood. 

He ‘created’ or ‘turned’ Virgil. 

As far as I know, the things that are true about Virgil are also true of Remy.

Remy has an ability or skill to sense and identify magic, particularly magic related to witchcraft, though he can also spot other types. His ability to negate his personal gravity is slightly stronger than Virgil’s enabling him to ‘float’ other people, though notably by touching them, not holding them. 

While Roman indicates he is ‘less fun’ his behavior in the last two years since getting into a steady relationship, I find it has improved. For one thing he is slightly more inclined to give straight answers. 

<s>It is very likely</s> he has had carnal relationships with both Virgil and Roman in the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <s>Dramasexual.</s> Homosexual.  
So funny story: As I wrote Making Contact, I suddenly realized that at no point had I actually said what Remy was. They casually talked about him, and that he was immortal, but it had also been established that there are lots of ways to go about that. I knew Remy was a vampire. But it wasn’t relevant to the story so I hadn’t said it yet. This is probably what led to me explicitly saying it in a short on tumblr


	6. Things I know about Dr.Emile Picani

Actual licenced therapist and psychologist.

Obsessed with cartoons. Also a witch.

Dr. Picani brew potions with various effects, and has demonstrated high emphatic abilities. 

Dating Remy, so it’s hard to judge his actual decision making processes. 

He helped Patton acquire his certification as a therapy and service dog. 

See Notebook series D-7 for notes on the ‘laws’ of magic as it has been explained to me.

There are apparently several different schools of magic. As I have only really encountered witches, that is what I have the most information on. 

**Witch Magic: **

Witches are deeply territorial. When they reach their full power, they tend to claim areas archaically referred to as ‘steadings’ This can be an area, a town, a landmark or in modern times, usually more limited to a building or block. The people and things in the steading ‘belong’ to the witch, and they both protect and draw power from them. 

Dr. Picani claimed his practice, and patients, so they fall under his protection no matter where they are. This is unusual, that he has chosen to anchor his power in people, rather than a place or a thing. 

While more vital and long lived than typical humans, Witches fall within a normal human lifespan unless they purposely use magic to extend it. 

Much of a witch’s power is based in things, using tools to create effects, nearly psudo-sceintific, like folk medicine and tradition, hence Dr. Picani’s use of ointments and plants. He also uses something similar to mesmerism, ‘getting into someone’s head’ which uses the power the individual has instead of the power of the witch. 

**Sorcerers/Alchemists: **

Dr. Picani theorizes that my ‘father’ was dabbling in this area for my creation. To the best of our studies, Sorcerers and Alchemists use much of the same information, equipment and skills, but it is what they do with it that separates them. Both regard magic as a science, though Sorcerers are much more in love with the mystical window dressing. The largest distinction between them is Alchemists do not attempt to ‘summon’ other worldly beings as Sorcerers often do. However, alchemists are very interested in the mechanics and basis of life, beyond the stereotypical lead to gold, one of the highest levels is creation of a homunculus, or an artificial life form. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incredibly romantic homosexual


	7. Things I know about our Ghost, Thomas

can affect temperatures, and electronics.  
While he can move things about(including apportation/teleportation), interacting with stationary objects, especially ones that do not match with the setting while they were alive appears to be much more difficult.

  
His name is Thomas.  
He likes cartoons and pizza.  
He appears to be fond of us.  
He does not remember how he died.

He can now visually appear and make himself heard without amplification

He had a creative career in life. 

He <strike>committed suicide</strike>. Is listed as having committed suicide. While he does not remember his death, he doesn't think he would have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZoahxnyWh0
> 
> he died in early 2016 - it feels longer to him

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting a chapter every day this week. 
> 
> If I get more information I will edit it in.
> 
> come see me on tumblr @thebestworstidea


End file.
